


achilles, come down

by MacademiaNutPie



Series: A Mask Of My Own Face [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boffy is tired, Dragons, Dream is mentioned, Fire, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor loss of memory, Phil is protective, Techno feels kinda bad, Tommy is worried, rlcraft - Freeform, traveling between worlds, tubbo is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: [Loathe the way they light candles in RomeBut love the sweet air of the votivesHurt and grieve but don't suffer aloneEngage with the pain as a motive]
Relationships: Boffy & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: A Mask Of My Own Face [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929001
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	achilles, come down

**Author's Note:**

> hi jas

It’s dark. Cold. The feeling of frost stings on Boffy’s hands as if it were the same feeling of stepping on magma blocks without boots on.    
  
How did he get here again? He was just outside, chopping spruce wood and relishing in the feeling of seeing a skeleton that was hiding behind it evaporating into nothing more than dust. But now he’s staring up at the wooden ceiling of his base. His body feels heavy, and he cant help but sink back into the bed he was laying down on. He pressed his face onto the soft wool, soon passing out once again.

“...Tommy this world has 120 mods.” Techno slowly turned towards the blonde boy. It had been days since the massacre, and slowly but surely they had rebuilt. Tommy, however, seemed to have a plan that did not involve mining for cobblestone and rebuilding Techno’s farm. 

“Believe me, I know.” Tommy said, grabbing a handful of blaze power from a bag strapped to his side. He pointed towards an empty space in the prairie they were standing at, dragging his finger to the right, then up, then left, then back down before dropping his hand. The shape he had traced onto air soon appeared, a rectangle made of obsidian. He kneeled down at the base, lighting it as he saw a purple mist appear inside the frame. He tossed the handful of blaze powder into the mist, watching it turn red. 

“Tommy, what I’m saying is that it’s a horrible idea to do this.” Techno gestured towards the portal, holding the compass they needed to even use it. 

“I know, I know. I just… need to check.” Tommy didn’t explain further but it was pretty obvious what he needed to check on. Boffy. He felt so stupid for not noticing until miliseconds after plunging Techno’s axe deep into the neck of his past friend. The mask he was wearing was not his. He didn’t connect the dots until so much later.    
  


He remembers noticing the familiar smile, not crooked and tilted like Boffy’s mask.    
  
“YOU SON OF A BITCH-” Tommy’s voice rose in pitch as Wilbur grabbed the boy’s arms, holding him back. “Tommy, Tommy-” He tried to calm the boy down but it wouldn’t  work. “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU MOTHERF-” He thrashed around and Wilbur finally managed to pull him away.

"I was just making sure." Techno's eyes fell half lidded and he fiddled with the end of his cloak as Tommy took the compass from him, turning the dial on the side from side to side. 

"I know." Tommy sighed, tucking a strand of blond hair behind his ear. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, seeing a brunette boy smile at him. 

"Well, whatever happens I'm here for you." Tubbo's grin widened as he held his hands in fists near his chest. Tommy chuckled. "Thanks big man." 

Techno looked up, "Oh, by the way." He was interrupted by the ruffling of feathers and a blonde man shorter than the half-piglin stood next to him. Tommy's eyes widened "Phil!" He blurted out, throwing himself at the man who simply ruffled his hair. 

"Techno told me you might need some help." He patted the boy's head and he pulled away. "Yeah we uh- we need it." 

"Well, that's why I'm here." Philza rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. 

"We should probably actually do this." Tubbo chimed in. Tommy nodded, taking Tubbo's hand in his and pulling him along as Techno and Phil stepped into the portal. 

The world around them shifted, swirling with what looked like a red overlay before they stepped out. Tubbo took one step and looked down, "An ash block?" He tilted his head, "But that's not a thing, is it Tommy?" Tommy looked around, noticing burnt trees and piles of scales. 

"EVERYONE DUCK!" He grabbed Tubbo's arm and pulled him harshly behind a stack of burnt logs. He looked to the sides, noticing Philza hiding behind the trunk of a dead tree. 

A jet of warmth tickled the top of Tommy's head, and he looked up. A jet of fire barely missed his head. He could feel Tubbo shaking next to him. "Tommy?! What the absolute fuck was that?!" 

Tommy peeked behind the pile of logs to see gray scales and a flash of pink. Techno was barely in his vision for a split second before he was behind the creature, swinging his sword at it to try and attack the wings that kept pushing him back. "BLADE! WATCH OUT FOR THE TAIL-!" Tommy yelled as Techno glanced at him "What-?!" Techno let out a scream as the tail of the creature slammed against his stomach. The pink haired male's back hit a tree, and he let out a breathless gasp.

Philza suddendly grabbed a sword that was strapped to his side, throwing his bag at Tommy. He lunged out from behind the tree, catching the creature by surprise. He swung at it's head, digging his sword into its neck before it screeched, grabbing onto Techno with it's tail and thrashing around before slamming him down as it flopped over. Its skin quickly dried, turning to ashes and leaving a skeleton behind. 

Philza ran to Techno's side, helping him out of the creature's tail bones. "Holy shit- Tommy! There's golden apples and healing potions in my bag, get them!" 

Tommy nodded, running and taking the necessary items from the bag. He handed the items to Philza, who helped Techno take them. "Oh god- My back…" Techno groaned, sitting up and putting a hand on his side. "What was that?!" He turned to Tommy and winced. Phil put a hand on Techno's shoulder, letting his oldest son rest on his lap as the potions and apples worked their magic..

"I'd like to know that too." Tubbo popped up behind Tommy, gripping his arms and shaking. Tommy sighed, "It's a dragon." 

Tubbo raised an eyebrow, "Like the enderdragon? Why is it in the overworld?" Tommy shook his head, "No, no. It's a fire dragon. They're common here." He gestured around them. "We were in its nest, but it doesn't look untouched." Tommy bent down and examined the ash. "Someone's been here before. I bet its... him." 

Tubbo thought for a moment. "Maybe his portal linked to ours? Also, did you say fire dragon?" He looked awfully worried. Tommy nodded, "Its not the worst thing here." He said. "There's fire salamanders, water demons, serpents, desert worms…" 

With every creature Tommy listed off, the others seemed to be more and more horrified. "So you're telling me the kid who destroyed all of Manberg...kills dragons on the daily?" Techno asked, and Tommy nodded. 

"I didn't remember the mobs being this aggressive though…" 

Boffy pushed his hair back, tying a red string around his head to fix a half broken porcelain mask onto his face. He could feel he wasn't alone, and that terrified him. He grabbed his sword and swung it over his shoulder. He slammed the door of his base open and left without closing it. 

He walked through the thick spruce forest, pushing tree branches aside and using his sword to cut through the leaves. With every small thump of his feet hitting the ground, he could hear small animals scurrying away. He completely ignored them.

Boffy kicked away branches on the ground, letting out a heavy sigh before he heard a crunch. He had completely been ignoring where he was going. He looked down noticing the yellow sand beneath his feet. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felf nauseous. He felt genuinely sick. He ignored the feeling and dragged his feet through the sand. 

Boffy placed his hand on a warm rock by the ocean, swinging his leg over it and sitting down. He took a deep breath, looking down at his lap and tracing patterns on the denim of his jeans. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo shouted. He shook his leg, glancing towards the blonde boy. "What are these things?" Tommy turned towards him, "What-?" He looked down. "Oh! That's...I think that's a pixy or something. It's not a Kobold at least." The small, blue skinned creatures grunted and clinged to Tubbo's legs. 

"This one's giving me speed somehow." Tubbo pointed to the one with pink-ish wings, "And I think this one's giving me Jump Boost?" Tubbo tilted his head. 

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, just don't hit 'em and they'll help you out." He gently grabbed the creature and pried it off of Tubbo's leg. He wiped his hands on his jeans, glancing down at the locator map he had brought. The paper used to show most of L'manberg, but after going through the portal, the ink seemed to move around, showing territory that had never seen more than one or two sets of footprints. 

It was so unorthodox. It felt odd to not see the man-made structures and instead see forests and deserts. To see mountains, valleys and rivers instead of houses, paths and concrete statues. There was also 5 moving dots on the parchment. All different colours. One was red, another green, another yellow and another pink. Those were their dots. How did Tommy know? The red and yellow dots were right next to each other. The green one was moving through a desert and the pink one was in a forest, moving very slowly. 

There was also a black dot there. It was most likely Boffy's, but the problem was that it seemed to appear and disaapear off the map at random, sometimes appearing in completely different spots. That was why they split up. They had no idea where the teen actually was, but the dot seemed to constantly appear in three locations. Tommy and Tubbo were currently going after the one that had appeared in a birch forest, Philza was going after the one between two nearby mountains, and Techno had gone for the one that was quite honestly oddly placed. It flickered in and out on a beach, a beach that seemed to branch off of a spruce forest. 

Currently, Techno was in the lead, having already gotten to his destination despite the fact that he was still hurt. He was too stubborn to take a break. Phil wasn't far behind, and Tubbo and Tommy were right on his tail. It was quite a good plan, even if Tommy had them running into quite the arsenal of strange creatures. 

However...

Techno's heel hit the soft sand, sinking into it by about half an inch.

He stayed silent for a second, watching the brunette teen trace patterns on his arm and stare off into the ocean.

"Hello, Dream." 

Techno's deep voice rings out and he drew his sword. He could feel the other tense up before he slowly turned towards Techno. It was slightly familiar the way he did it, just slightly shifting his upper body to blankly stare at the pink haired male.

And that almost broke Techno. He felt uncomfortable because of the way Boffy held himself. He held himself the same way Techno did, with his chin held up and refusing to let his crown- or, well, mask begin to slip. 

"That's not my name." Boffy said in a raspy, emotionless voice. He sounded as if his lungs had been filled with tar for years, and the kid was 15. 

Techno looked off to side. He didn't want to, but he slowly slid his sword back into its sheath, taking a few more steps towards the younger one. For some reason, he felt...drawn towards him. Maybe it was pity, maybe it was curiosity. Whichever one it was, he didn't know why he did it. He had found his target, the boy responsible for the entirety of Manberg being gone.

And yet he felt bad. He saw the way the other stared at his sword and didn't even make a move to pick his own up from the sand. It's like he's not afraid.

It's like he's asking for death.

The expression on his face was a painful reminder to Techno of how he felt. He saw Boffy not moving when he took a step forward, and suddenly it wasn't about avenging anything. It wasn't about anything Tommy or Wilbur had mentioned.

It was about him. He walked in front of the boy and leaned down a bit. 

"Then, what is your name?"

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck finally. After so long it’s done. Jesus. Well, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this series! If you liked this or any of my other stories, feel free to dm me on discord! I’m macademianutpie#5710.


End file.
